


I might have messed up my latin

by SunnyleDuckie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyleDuckie/pseuds/SunnyleDuckie
Summary: Haley might have messed up her latin homework.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	I might have messed up my latin

Haley was in latin class. She was never good at Latin. She sucked at it. She wrote down the words on the board, she was supposed to know what it said but she just didnt. 

It didnt help that the teacher sucked. He didnt help much, he made you feel stupid if you messed up. This was Haley's least favorite class. She didnt know why she even took it.

i should have taken spanish. she thought.

The bell finally rang, but everybody knew not to get up until the teacher let us go.

He passed out homework , and then let us go. 

Luckily, Latin was the last class. Haley left the class. She wasnt going to do anything besides homework and watch musical bootlegs all night that friday. 

She walked into her house, and her mom greeted her with a smile. "Hi Haley." 

"Hi mom." 

Her dad was busy at work at the moment. 

"Hey, hon, I have to go into work a bit early today. I'll be home around..eleven tonight. Make sure to finish your homework before then." 

"Oh, okay, I will. Bye." Haley said and went upstairs. 

Her mom left the house. 

Haley looked at the latin homework and groaned. This is going to take a while.


End file.
